


"Short letters of a love story"

by Natilyboo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Multi, Post-War, Separations, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natilyboo/pseuds/Natilyboo
Summary: AU in wich Victor and Yuuri are officers in the service of Russia and Japan between 1927 and 1932. Victor travels for diplomatic reasons to Japan and falls in love when they meet. Will they see each other again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write love letters between Yuuri and victor and Valentine's day is coming so...I just thought it was the right moment for it. 
> 
> There is a lot of angst and fluff!!!
> 
> I apologize if I make some errors by the translation. English is not my mothertongue and I would appreciate your comments ♡♡

1ST LETTER: OCTOBER 1927 - VICTOR

 

Dear Yuuri:

Today I heard your voice in the corridor of my building and my heart almost came out of my chest. I opened the door excitedly, hoping to find you in front of me. The tears of emotion wanted to seep through my eyes … but it was only the boyfriend of the neighbor’s daughter, a young soldier who looked at her coquettishly and filled her with kisses on the neck.

Your memory and my nostalgia made me sigh.

I remembered that time when, dressed in a Yukata, you took me to celebrate the firefly party in your town.

Everything was full of colorful lights and we were full of love. It was the first time we kissed, remember? 

You took me by the hand to cross a small stream adorned by a tiny bridge. I must say that later I asked myself what would be on the other side because we were halfway there. I could not bear to see you and not touch you. You were shaking but me too. I wanted to feel sure that you felt the same for me.

My heart was not quiet since I had crossed eyes with you the first time. I had not seen porcelain more dawn than your face, hair as black and soft as yours, cheeks as ashamed as you had. You were a delight. I loved you from that moment. And from that moment I kept loving you until we got to that little bridge and I took one of your cheeks. 

You raised those eyes that make me crazy, those eyes as sweet as chocolate and you gave me a small smile. 

It was the most beautiful smile in the world.

I did not know that smiles could send so many messages at once. You invited me to come closer, to smile, to touch you and not to let go and to kiss you. Your shy lips accepted mine and a sigh of relief sheltered my heart. It was delicious. 

Your hair moved to the rhythm of my hands that caressed them. Your hands caressing my back made me tremble. I could not just like you, there was much more in my heart. 

I loved you. I loved you from that moment and I will love you forever. 

Today the boyfriend of the daughter of the neighbor made me sigh … but sigh for you.

I miss you, I miss you so much. I want to have you back in my arms and I do not want to have you so far from me anymore. 

I love you Yuuri, I love you … 

Always yours, 

Victor


	2. 2nd Letter: November  1927  YUURI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read the first Letter is here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13555269

Dear Victor: 

Today I was very excited to receive your letter. Your words flooded my heart with love.

I hated that soldier boyfriend of your neighbor’s daughter because I would have given everything to be there in front of your door instead of him. 

I could never forget that little bridge during that feast of the fireflies. You wore a black Yukata that made you look even more beautiful. Because you are so beautiful …

Sometimes I do not know how others do to survive your beauty. Because I can not. Every time I look at you I have to die a little. 

Your blue eyes, your tiny nose , your thin mouth, your contoured and brouded back and your strong hands that transmit peace, tranquility and love.

I remember that I had not been able to sleep that day. I was excited to be able to share that feast with you. You looked so elegant, so beautiful, I did not think I deserved someone like you. And yet there you were, waiting for me in front of the Teriyaki post. 

Seeing your bright eyes watching me made me love you even more. We were like two nervous teenagers walking by, giving us small smiles.

We wanted to hold hands. I knew it. Something in me told me. But there were too many people. It was time but it was not the place. 

I wanted you to kiss me and that’s why I wanted to take you to that bridge. 

The night was clear and the moon took her daughters the stars and let them shine. Those bright stars reminded me of you and will always remind me of you until my last day of life. The stars must be jealous of your own light. 

My body trembled because I was afraid you were not real. Your attentive, loving gaze tried to convince me otherwise. I could not help but hold your hand when we started our way on that little bridge. I could not stand anymore not touching you. And my heart beat even stronger when you answered with your beautiful look at the touch of my hands. I could not help but smile. Nervously I smiled because I knew you felt the same for me. And my heart was overwhelmed with happiness. You brought your lips to mine and gave me a relieved sigh.

You always take my breath away. 

You filled me so much with your love. I knew it could not be anything else. With you it was always love, although at first I did not know it. Today I miss those lips that made me so happy and I’m dying to kiss them again. There are no words to tell you how much I love you.

I miss you, my Vitya … I miss you. 

My heart is always yours, 

Yuuri


	3. 3rd Love Letter: Victor- December 1927

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really thankful for the Kudos!
> 
> Thank you so much!

Dear Yuuri:

When I got your letter I jumped like a child. I felt like someone who receives a birthday gift after a long time.

Your words are like direct hugs to my heart.

Today we review troops. My men, as always, made me proud to be their officer. 

I remembered when I saw you for the first time, when the Russian delegation was received by yours in Tokyo. 

There you were with that beautiful uniform. You were so elegant that you took my breath away. You are such a handsome man, my Yuuri. 

I am filled with anger thinking of all those who are lucky enough to see you every day, who can shake your hand, hold you, look at you.

I do not want anyone else to exist but you and me.

That first day we crossed looks something in me shuddered. Your perfect lips , your rounded cheeks… 

We introduce ourselves but I do not remember what you told me. I was too enthralled with your beautiful face and eyes. I did not know that there could be someone as beautiful as you. 

I didn’t know what to do. I had all my regiment behind me and you had yours. I was afraid that everyone could realize how fast my heart was beating. I tried to take a deep breath and look away. But there was nothing to do. I already loved you and I could not get you out of my thoughts. You addressed your troops to pay their respects to mine. A beautiful and manly voice came out of your mouth saying phrases I did not understand.

You captivated me in your language as you could captivate me with anyone else just by using your voice. And now I am so eager to hear your voice saying my name, saying how much you love me and how much you missed me in this time when we are still far away.

Loneliness weighs me down, Lyubov.

I wish I did not feel so empty. Without you my heart is tired and dejected. I want to take you strong in my arms and not let go more. I want to ask you to look at me again as you do, when you look at me with that chocolate eyes that makes me vibrate. 

Today I want to relive that first encounter and I would change many things.

I think I would give a cucumber to my regiment or yours. I would throw myself into your arms and kiss you, like that first time on the bridge, no matter that they see me stroking your hair and you do not mind the fact that they see you caressing my back. I need your kisses and I need your touches, my Yuuri. Only you know how to give me pure pleasure. I need you here with me.

Loving You Forever, 

Victor

PD: I would have given anything to be there on your birthday. I know you did not name it in the letter but I could never forget the date you were born, Lyubov .. ❤


	4. 4th Letter: January 1928 -Yuuri

I love you so much Victor!

I love you so much that I do not know if it will ever be enough the times I tell you.

When I saw you the first time you left me unable to speak. I am glad that you do not remember the next thing I told you because my voice became a whistle. It broke completely and I had to turn around on how red my face was.

Your look left me breathless. You looked so elegant and manly ... I could not help it and I lost myself in you.

Now I would like to not be in this room waiting for someone other than you.

The days are sadder for me this winter without your chest to lean on. I would like you to surround my body with your arms, to fill me with kisses and to have that silver hair leaning on my head.

Do you remember that tea room in Nagasaki? That day we went out for the first time?

You managed to convince everyone that we had to meet to discuss diplomatic procedures between Japan and Russia.

If only they knew that the only thing that is needed is love to establish peace.

And I remember that beautiful girl who took our order and tried to conquer you with her smile. You were nice all that time and I could not help but envy the freshness with which she talked to you and smiled at you. I was so jealous!

You were wearing your beautiful uniform and I didn't want anyone to admire you. I wanted you to be invisible to others because I wanted to be the only one to watch you.

I do not remember if the tea was good, I just remember that I could not stop looking at you during the whole night. You seemed so calm, so confident.

I always admired that security that makes others turn to look at you. How do you do so that no one can stop looking at you? Since I saw you the first time I have not been able to stop doing it.

And it hurts that it's six months the time that I do not see you anymore. It weighs me more because it's winter and because my bed feels emptier without you.

I'm going to close my eyes, Vitya and I hope that in my dreams I can meet you. You are always in my head and in my heart.

Yuuri

PD: Today I would like to tell you that I would have loved to be by your side to celebrate your birthday. Here it is customary to give something made by oneself and that is why I send you a handkerchief embroidered with these kanjis:

These Kanjis symbolize eternal love and is the one you will always receive from me, dear Vitya. He loves you forever, Yuuri


	5. 5th Letter: February 1928 -  Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to write again. I will post two letters today and tomorrow I will keep posting (if everything goes well) one each day ^-^

My Yuuri:

You do not know how I felt when I caressed that beautiful handkerchief embroidered by your hands.   
They served me to dry the tears that inevitably rolled down my face when I traced with my fingers those Kanjis embroidered with a promise of eternal love ... Our promise of eternal love.

I would like to be with you, caressing you and looking at your beautiful face. How much I would give to hug you and never let go again.

I hope that at least you could have been with me in your dreams. Today you were in mine.

I remember that day on the beach together facing the sea of Hasetsu. I remember that the sun was shining but the sea was very strong. We ended up lying on the sand and we tried to guess the shapes of the passing clouds.   
For some reason you said you could only see little pigs flying and that made me adore you even more. You laughed at my zoo because I saw elephants, turtles, cats, dogs and even a giraffe ...

That day was a working day like any other ... except that you and I were on leave and it was easy to hide in hiding in civilian clothes. There was nobody on the beach.

At dusk we hid in the bushes to kiss, as children seeking to escape punishment.

But I did not settle for kissing you and caressing your face. I wanted to have you finally for me and between kiss and kiss I laid you on the sand. While kissing you I gently untied your Yukata and I put my hands inside of it. Your skin as soft as silk made me go crazy. At first you tried to stop me but while you were convincing me I managed to touch you, exactly where you didn't wanted me to and you arched your back with pleasure and moaned a bit.

I continued kissing you to silence your moans, kissing those lips that could only be mine.  
Your body burned like mine.

I massaged you as best I could. Your panting excited me. At some point you stopped being shy and you also touched me. Ah ... blessed hands of yours! You took me with fear and then you ventured a little more each time when you saw what you were causing in my body ... It was hard for me to concentrate on our kisses when you touched me like that. Out of my mouth came moans and growls caused by your caresses.

The caresses are not only for the body, my Yuuri, but also for the soul.  
You touched mine at that moment.

We got lost between gasps, kisses and pleasure, which multiplied towards the end and you stopped kissing me to devote little moans to me that I accompanied with mine.

Today I woke up after that and I got up wishing your body, Lyubov.  
I wish to have you here and make you mine again and again.  
My body needs your touches, your kisses and your love.

I love you.

Forever yours,

Victor.


	6. 6th letter: March 1928 - Yuuri

My beloved Victor:

Your last letter made me wish you even more than I already did.  
Remembering those moments of pleasure with you do good to my body but not to my heart.

And I feel you here so unreal.  
If it were not for this love that I have I would think that you never existed and you are just a product of my imagination.

But the truth is that you exist and that I love you, I love you more than you imagine and today I will read again, lying in my bed, your letter, the one that made me sigh, accelerate my heart and touch me.

Next time do not touch me in dreams, I want you to touch me for real. You are the only one who has done it and the only one that I will want him to do it.

Only you make me feel complete.

I want your hands caressing me, your body over mine, I want to have you in me and to fill me with kisses all over my body, just like you always do.  
I want to have you in me again and again, again and again, as always, in a rise and fall of bodies and emotions.  
You would make me moan, pant and despair of pleasure.

Victor ... I miss you so much! And I can not help but cry thinking about that.  
Nothing in my life fills the space that you have left empty. My bed is cold and my heart is hurt by the distance.  
Nothing seems to make much sense if you're not here. What good is a heart to me if I can not fill it with yours here with me?

I want to live with you, anywhere in the world and that we get a dog like Maki, the dog I had when I was little. It was a cotton ball that licked my face after returning from school.  
Do you like dogs? I hope so because I imagine living the three of us happily, going for a walk with him.

Tomorrow I will go with my soldiers to an inspection mission in Fukuoka.  
That means that I will at least have my mind occupied with other things.  
I hope everything goes well.

In two weeks I travel to Tokyo. The emperor will make a gala and has invited all his highest officers. I was flattered when I received an invitation.

I would like the emperor to see me and determine that I can serve the empire as a representative abroad, perhaps in Europe.  
After all, I am a war hero who speaks several languages, in Europe my stay would be productive for my government and for me.

Dear Vitya, today, before I sleep, I will kiss my pillow thinking of you and I will touch myself thinking that it is you who touches me.  
Today I will close my eyes and imagine you next to me. Today I hope that you also do the same. I want you to remember me and never forget that you have Yuuri Katsuki loving you and wishing you forever.

With love and desire,

Your Yuuri.


	7. 7th Letter: April 1928 - Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it's taking me a lot of time to post more letters. I am actually writing them on spanish and it takes me forever to translate them. That's why you will receive a couple more today.
> 
> Thanks for reading them! <3

My beloved Yuuri:

You don't know how well it made me read your letter! I feel the same void you were talking about because I don't have you here with me but I rejoice seeing your handwriting, so beautiful and delicate like you. Sometimes I read your letters again only to feel that I have you nearby. I keep them in a beautiful carved wooden box that belonged to my father. Before I had it full of pictures of Mom but those photos are gone. My father asked me to bury him with them. They were his treasure. Just as you are mine, that's why I feel that your letters are in the right place.

I felt so proud of you when you told me that the emperor had invited you to a gala. While I am writing you I imagine you will be in Tokyo, establishing contact with many other officers, wearing that uniform that made me instantly fall in love with you. I hope no one steals your attention or interest too much. I hope none of them realize how beautiful you are, my Yuuri.

Do not forget that you have me here, missing you and wishing that your transfer to a European country is possible. Nothing would make me happier than having you near me.  
They should recognize your great language skills and use it for the benefit of your empire.

Your story about Maki made me smile. I love dogs! I myself have a poodle named Makkachin, huge, sweet and affectionate.  
My Makka was one of the puppies of my neighbor's dog. When his seven puppies were born he did not know what to do with them. Luckily he found many charitable souls who welcomed the puppies. Makka was one of the first to leave her house. I saw her so defenseless, also like a cotton ball with beautiful marmor eyes and a great and noble heart. Makkachin is adorable, funny and very affectionate.  
When you come we will take her out for a walk together, she will accompany us on the couch when we read the newspaper and she will lie on our legs in winter. I'm sure you'll love her, just as I loved her from the first time I saw her. And I'm sure she will love you as I love you.

Next week I will travel to Moscow for an emergency meeting. The party now requires our services and, when the country claims us, we are entirely of it. You know that as well as I do.

The trip will help me clear my mind and maybe I will not miss you as much as I already miss you, Lyubov.

I hope to know about you soon.

You are always in my heart.

Victor.


	8. 8th Letter: May 1928 - Yuuri

Dear Victor:

I'm sure I would love Makkachin until the end of my days. She and I have something in common: she shares with me part of your heart.

But you have no idea how much I envy her.  
She can lay her head on your legs, she can touch your face and accompany you in solitude and in bed, she can be your faithful companion, she can be close to you and can see you every day. How much would I give to take away that place! If only I could be Makkachin for a day ...

Not having you near hurts me, Vitya. Every day my heart breaks a little with each breath I give away from you. Loneliness claims me, sadness persecutes me and emptiness has taken over me.

Excuse me if I'm so emotional. Two days ago they told me that granting me a job in Europe would be impossible due to my inexperience and today I received a letter from my sister Mari telling me that she is going to have a baby. Everyone is excited at home and yet I could not help but cry for an hour thinking about how far away happiness is from me.

The truth is that I do not have you, Vitya. I do not see you, I do not touch you, I do not hold your hand or take breakfast with you.  
What is the use of love if the love one possesses does not reach the person who yearns?

Tell me please: What can I do to feel you closer, how can I think about you without feeling this pain in my chest that grieves me... How can I really love you, not only with my thoughts but also with my body and my spirit? I want to love you all, not just half ... I can not stand it anymore, Vitya, I swear to you.

It is difficult to get up in the morning and be yourself if one half is missing. That half left with you when you returned to Russia. You took that half with my permission but I do not know what to do without it.

I get up in the morning, I go back home and I go to sleep thinking about you.  
And the only thing that brings you closer to me is that letter that I receive once a month. That letter that colors my days for a tiny period of time but that makes me smile and feel you here with me.

I do not know if I'll see you again but I do not want to suffer anymore. Maybe it's better to realize that we can not be together. I do not want to continue hurting myself for something that can not be. I do not want to be content with pieces of you anymore.

I do not want to say goodbye but I do not know what else to do, Vitya.

I miss you a lot.

Yuuri


	9. 9th Letter: June 1928 - Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be some angst from here on but don't worry..love will win! I just want to warn you that the next couple of letters are gonna be sad. Please tell me if something is really bad translated. English is not my mothertongue! Thank you!

My love:

Please do not say that. It hurts me too much that you even think about separating from me. Because I understand what you feel but I do not share what you think.

I LOVE YOU YUURI. As simple as that. Never doubt what we have because it is the only beautiful thing that exists in my life and I would die of grief if you did not want to remember it anymore.

Being apart is as hard for me as it is for you, believe me. If I am still standing and writing, it is only because in my life and my thoughts you exist.  
Please do not let the space between us hurt our relationship.

When I feel sad I try to think of the best moments with you. I close my eyes and it seems that everything is happening again in front of me.  
Today, by the way, one of those happy memories made me shudder.

You invited me to your city but it was so embarrasing for you to that. You looked so beautiful with a red face and dilated pupils! You were a bundle of nerves and, although we had acquired a certain level of confidence, you could not help but tremble thinking about my answer.

"Commander Nikiforov ... It would be an honor if I could show you my city, Hasetsu. You have shown an interest in learning more about Japanese culture and will soon be given the "Firefly Festival." What do you think?"

" Commander Katsuki, for me it would also be an honor to appreciate a festival so significant for my personal interests. I appreciate your invitation. I will try to organize my stay ..."

"Noo! " You raised my voice. You surprised me with that determination and strong voice. My whole body trembled. You recomposed almost immediately. " I'm sorry ... is that ... my parents have a lodging where there are also hot springs. They would be happy to get to know you and it would be a great honor if you wanted to stay with them ..."

At that moment I was the one who blushed. I was dying to hug you and although I felt that your heart was beating as fast as mine, I could not help but feel fear for not being reciprocated. How can I not fall in love again and again in front of that image? Yuuri ... you are such a strong and beautiful man ...

God has been kind to me and has sent me an angel like you to take care of me and fill my heart with love.

Do not just think about us, Yuuri, feel us and you will realize that the very idea of being separated would never work. My heart knew you and it is as if it knew that it will never find anyone like you. My soul is bonded to yours and separating them would be the same as dying slowly, because without you I would not live, Yuuri. I would rather ask all the gods to let me die the way they want, that would be the most godly thing to do.

My heart will come to you today in dreams but I hope that soon my heart is there in real life.

You also hurt me and at the same time you fill me with happiness. I LOVE YOU LOVE, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!

Your Victor ...


	10. 10th Letter: August 1928 - Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no letter from Yuuri in July. Victor waited a lot before writing him again.

Dear Yuuri:

I'm not going to lie to you. As I write this letter my heart wants to get out of my chest.

In vain I waited for an answer from you in July. I want to know what happened...Why haven't you answered me?

Not knowing about you worries me very much. Maybe today the postman comes and gives me the letter I've been waiting for more than a month.

Please tell me everything is fine. Tell me you still love me and that you still believe in us. Tell me you still have me in your heart despite the distance.

50 days without news from you is like 50 days without bread and without water.  
The only thing that has kept me going are the letters and the moments that I treasure with you.

But I always need you, Lyubov. And now more than ever when I do not feel you.

I imagine you here with me, maybe somewhere far away where we can live in peace. Some place where we only have ourselves.

Wouldn't you like that? Wouldn't you like to share with me all the days of your life? Because I smile every time I imagine sharing my life with yours.

I can see myself caressing that beautiful hair of yours while I hug you in bed after a long and exhausting day. I can imagine taking you by the hand while we eat together, washing the dishes with you, buying in the market for dinner and I can see myself in the night filling you with kisses and loving every part of your skin.  
I can close my eyes and imagine your trembling body while I make you mine with the light off, your voice killing me slowly while you repeat my name ...

And when I open my eyes again I remember that you are not here and my heart aches again because I do not have you and, worse, I do not know anything about you.

Do not make me wait, my love. I need to know about you. I need to know that you are fine.

Calm my anguish with an answer, no matter how small.

Here you have me all yours

Victor


	11. 11th Letter: September 1928 - Victor

My Yuuri:

What happens? Why don't you answer me? Maybe the last letter I sent you did not arrive?

If I can still keep going without news from you it is because I have been very busy with my men. I recently received a new regiment and I am learning to know it. I have very brave men ... but I also have several who would not last a minute in the trench.

Now I feel almost like one of them. I'm dying if I do not know about you soon. I do not know what to do to find out what is happening in your head.

I'm scared, Yuuri. I'm scared of not knowing about you and I'm scared to find myself suddenly alone ... just like before I met you. Just like before I saw that spark in your eyes that makes me shudder.  
And my heart writhes because I do not want to be alone again. I do not want to go back to the Victor I was before: lonely, dedicated only to his work, without a personal purpose ... You changed all that when you appeared in my life.

There is not a world for me if you are not in it, so I ask you to have compassion with me and tell me that everything is fine and that you still love me ... because if it is not so,it is not worth living.

Do not leave me, I beg you. I beg you ... I ... I love you, Go damn it! And I can not help but cry while I am thinking of you. I need you, if you're not there my world does not make sense ...

Hell, a man crying for another, loving like any college kid, why am I strong enough to run hundreds of men but I'm the weakest when it comes to you?

Answer this letter, let me know you're fine, tell me how much you love me ...

I do not know how much more support this silence of yours. I will go crazy if I do not know about you soon.

Please, love me ... I need you ...

Yours forever,

Victor


	12. 12th Letter: November 1928 - Mari Katsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor wrote to the Katsuki family because he still doesn't have any news of Yuuri. This letter is the answer to his letter.

Dear Victor:

We were very pleased to receive your letter at the end of October. We are happy to know that you have nice memories of the Onsen and that you remember Hasetsu very fondly.  
I hope that one day you can return. We will always welcome you with open arms. We also keep many beautiful memories of your kindness and charisma.

And thank you very much for the good wishes for my baby. In a couple of months we will have it with us!

About Yuuri I can not tell you much and I really thought you knew more about him than us, since you are very good friends.

Hcame to visit two and a half months ago. He was very sad and dejected. According to him, he had many things to solve and that is why he would be away from here for a while. He asked us not to write to him and to wait patiently for his next letter. That there was nothing to worry about because they were sending him to a mission and that's why he could not tell us anything.

But my brother is very sensitive because when he said goodbye he cried like a small child. He told us that we were very important in his life and that he would always try to make us proud.  
Dad told him to be brave and to continue holding up the name of the Katsuki family.

He also asked us if you or your friend Minami wrote, we should send you the letter he left for each one of you. He said that maybe we would not need them but that we kept them anyway and that is why I comply with his request and send the letter that he left for you. It is sealed, exactly as he left it. I will continue to keep Minami's in case he writes to us one day.

I hope everything in Russia is very good. Around here it snows all day and the wind blows with great force.  
Dad says it is the force of nature that warns us of difficult times. I hope is not like that.

I hope that you write us again at some point telling us everything about your country. Yuuri says it's a beautiful country because people like you come from there.

Be careful, greetings from the whole family:

Mari Katsuki


End file.
